A Magical Childhood
by Kendra James
Summary: An injured six year old Harry Potter wishes for escape from his cupboard with surprising results. As the wizarding world struggles to cope with his disappearance, Harry discovers childhood can be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - An alternative storyline starting from when Harry is six years old.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

Chapter One

Six year old Harry Potter landed on the hard concrete floor with a grunt. He knew better than to cry out; that would just make the beating last longer. He panted through the pain as his uncles belt made contact with his already bleeding back and

counted backwards from a hundred. Normally by the time he reached zero, it would all be over. Harry couldn't remember what had started his uncle off today but suspected his cousin Dudley had blamed him for one of his own misdemeanour's.

He got down to 32 on his count before his uncle stopped, leaning on the wall to get his break back. Once recovered, he grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him to his feet before roughly shoving him out of the cold utility room and into the hallway. Harry heard the door to his cupboard being opened and then he was flung onto the thin mattress that had been his bed for the last 5 years of his life.

'I don't want to hear a single word out of you boy. Is that clear?'

Harry nodded numbly, trying to move his weight off his left arm. A beating two days ago had seriously injured his wrist and arm and Harry was worried it was broken. He knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't take him to a doctor. They avoided hospitals like the plague now. Ever since that last time when a social worker and doctor had come to speak to them and taken photos of Harry's bruising. It hadn't been his fault that the school nurse had noticed him limping but they hadn't seen it that way.

She had been nice, Harry remembered with a quiet sigh. She had spoken softly to him and had not seemed to blame him at all; even after he explained how useless and weird he was. Even after he had told her that all Potters were freaks and lowlifes. She had written down a sentence on a piece of paper and made him say it over and over. 'My name is Harry Potter and I am proud of it.'

He had giggled after a while and she had given him a quick hug and a lolly pop. That had been six months ago and for a while he had wondered if maybe she was right and the Dursley's were wrong. Maybe he wasn't a bad boy and maybe it was all right to be a Potter. The social worker had even mentioned that he might go to live somewhere else but he had never seen her again so he guessed they had realised that it was his fault after all.

Sometimes though, when he felt really bad he would repeat that little sentence to himself as if it could make everything all right.

Harry wriggled slowly under his blanket, trying hard not to cry out. His chest felt like it was burning when he breathed and the bruises from where Uncle Vernon had kicked him ached. His nose was pouring with blood and he knew from experience that he had to lie on his side or it would all go into his mouth and make everything worse.

Harry felt the tears flowing down his face and bit his lip in shame.

'I will not cry,' he whispered. 'My name is Harry Potter and I am proud. I am proud to be a Potter.'

He tried to stop the sense of panic that was overwhelming him. He knew that this was a particularly bad beating and that he was not going to heal without some help. He also knew that there was no help to be had.

Half conscious, the whispered words kept tumbling out of his mouth. ' My name is Harry Potter and I am proud of it. My name is Potter and I need help. Please help me..' Harry's voice trailed off and he let the darkness take him; unaware of the golden coloured wisps of wind that were swirling around his small cupboard under the stairs. Just before he lost consciousness, Harry had a strange sense of the world spinning around him and the scent of freshly mown grass and then everything was black.

**)O(**

Harry woke to the sounds of a forest, wondering for a moment if Aunt Petunia had started doing the yoga thing again. Birdsong and the sounds of waves lapping on a shore filled his senses and he stirred sleepily, waiting for the fake whale song to join the melody. When a few minutes had passed and he realised that the sounds weren't changing and that he could still smell grass, he cautiously opened his eyes.

Harry carefully and painfully sat up, his eyes wide at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked held the most beautiful sights. Before him was a forest, it's path trailing invitingly into the distance; behind him a small beach led to the tip of a great lake, it's waters lapping gently against the sand. Everywhere there were flowers and birds. It took him several minutes to get to his feet, where he wobbled unsteadily, his good hand absently wiping at the blood congealed on his face.

He looked around uncertainly, not at all sure what to do now or where to go. Had the Dursley's left him here? Somehow that didn't seem right. This place didn't look like a place that people like them would ever be allowed in. It was too beautiful for people that ugly. He looked at the forest path and discounted it. He didn't want to go too far from the beach. He was standing in a small grassy clearing that was bathed in warm sunlight and had a beautiful glow. Even as Harry looked at the view, he thought he could see golden light bouncing around.

He lifted his good hand and reached out to touch the light, jumping back in surprise as his fingers brushed an invisible wall. Harry watched amazed as a small drop of blood from his fingers seemed to run slowly down through mid air; as if he had put a streak on a pane of glass he couldn't see. The area around the blood burned gold and spread out in a ripple and right before his eyes, a golden archway formed.

Acting much more bravely than he felt, he edged forward and limped through the archway. There was a flash of light and then as if from nowhere a house appeared. Mouth hanging open, Harry stared a long moment; Blinking rapidly to see if the house would disappear again if he closed his eyes.

It was white and pretty, with bright blue shutters and roses growing up the walls. The lawn was neatly trimmed, but not in the same way as Privet Drive. There were no mower lines here; just a riot of wild flowers and herbs.

The blue front door opened wide and Harry could not resist inching forward towards it. He climbed the two stairs up to the door and peeked in.

'Hello?' he whispered, his voice shaking so much he hardly recognised it.

When no-one answered he took a deep breath and stepped inside, jumping as the door frame flashed a golden colour and the hall lights flashed on. A second later there was a loud crack and stood in front of Harry was a small, funny looking creature with large ears and even larger eyes. It wore a small red dress with a yellow pinny and matching shoes and was looking at Harry with an expression of horror on it's face.

'Master Potter!' it exclaimed. 'Is that you?'

Harry stared, too terrified to so much as squeak as the small creature gaped at the badly injured boy before her.

'Master Harry Potter?'

It knew his name Harry thought numbly. He nodded to her and then deciding it was all too much, fainted in a heap on the polished wooden floor.

**)O(**

It was late the following afternoon that Petunia Dursley lifted the lock on Harry's cupboard and found it empty. When the boy hadn't returned by morning the Dursley's started to panic. It was a particularly large puddle of blood this time and Harry hadn't been at school for two days. Questions would be asked.

They hurriedly collected all of his things together and cleaned up all of the blood before making an emergency trip to the nearest river where they dumped the boys few possessions.

Then putting on his best acting voice, Vernon called the local police station and reported that his nephew had run away.

The Dursley's hadn't counted on the detailed social workers report that had arrived at the station that very morning; or the fact that the police had a way to find blood, even after all that bleach. Nor had they realised that the local crime cameras had picked them up dumping an extremely large suitcase into the river.

Before they realised what was happing, Petunia and Vernon found themselves being escorted into a police car, marched into a small grey room and charged with a most horrible crime;

The murder of Harry Potter!

**)O(**

Harry took a deep breath in and sighed contentedly. He had had such a lovely dream. He had been tucked in bed in a sunny white room and someone had been singing to him and stroking his hair. He was comfortable and warm and nothing hurt. He really didn't want to wake up but knew that if he didn't get up soon then he would be late getting the breakfast ready and then he would be in trouble.

He sighed again, more sadly this time and forced his tired eyes open. A moment later, Harry was sat bolt upright, his eyes wide. The large white room was filled with the sound of birdsong, it's open windows allowing sunlight to stream into the space. Harry was perched in the middle of the biggest, softest bed he had ever seen. He looked down at the soft white nightshirt he was wearing in confusion, noting that his arm was wrapped in a tight bandage. This wasn't a dream but he couldn't for the life of him remember how he had got here.

There was a loud crack and Harry squealed, scooting up to cower against the gold coloured headboard and half hiding behind the blankets. Perched at the bottom of his bed were two small creatures, both frowning at him seriously. He vaguely recognised the smaller one in a red dress from his dream. The second creature looked much older and was wearing a black and white suit with a small bow tie. His grey hair was pulled back in a pony tail, making his ears look enormous.

'Master Potter, please don't be frightened,' The older one said quietly. 'You are quite safe here.'

'What are you?' Harry whispered, his mouth behind the sheet.

'My name is Cobbler sir and this is Dizzy. We are house elves and we belong to you.'

Harry dropped the sheet slightly and looked at the two creatures in puzzlement.

'To me?'

'Yes Master Potter. This house is yours and Dizzy and I are bonded to the house to look after it for you. Your magic brought you here when you were injured.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'My magic?'

Cobbler frowned slightly at Harry's reaction. Hadn't those hideous muggles told him anything?

'Master Harry need not worry about any of these things just now. Master is sick and needs to get well first and then Dizzy and I can tell you all about your parents and the house.'

'You knew my mum and dad?' Harry was sat forward now, his fear forgotten as his curiosity grew.

Cobbler smiled kindly and Harry thought it was the nicest smile he had ever seen.

'Yes Master. Cobbler knew your father since he was a baby and he helped look after him. Cobbler was there when Master Harry Potter was born sir.'

Harry's mouth dropped open in amazement.

'Wow,' he said breathlessly.

Dizzy climbed onto the bottom of the bed, her hands curled together in her lap as she looked at Harry closely.

'Would Master Harry like some soup?'

Harry's stomach gave a large grumble in response and Dizzy smiled gleefully before disappearing with a pop, making Harry jump and hide under the covers again.

Cobbler sat quietly until Harry felt safe enough to peep out from his blankets again.

'Was it Masters Aunt and Uncle who hurt him?' Cobbler asked quietly.

Harry hesitated a moment and then nodded fearfully.

The elf shook his head sadly and then patted Harry's arm, encouraged when Harry didn't flinch from the touch.

'Master Harry does not ever have to go back to that place again. Master can stay here. Cobbler and Dizzy will take care of Master now.'

Harry watched the old elf move slowly away his eyes wide. Not go back to the Dursley's? Stay in this huge room with it's soft bed? Surely he would wake up soon; this was just too good to be true.

**)O(**

**A/N- Reviews be the food of the muse!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**)O(**

It was exactly three weeks after Harry had disappeared from Privet Drive that the wizarding world found itself in the middle of it's worst crisis in many years. It had started in the early hours of that morning when Albus Dumbledore had been woken by a shrill alarm in his study, informing him that the wards around Privet Drive had fallen. Within an hour it had been established that the Dursley family were no longer in residence and that the house was being treated as a crime scene by the muggle authorities.

Before the sun had even had time to rise in the sky, Albus had found himself in a small windowless office with the Minister for Magic, a senior auror and the lead muggle detective in the suspected murder case. They had just finished reading through a file that detailed the long and hideous history of abuse that had been inflicted on the saviour of the wizarding world and Albus was feeling slightly sick. He had been barely able to look at the pictures of the young boy as he sat tearfully allowing photos to be taken of his bruised and scarred body.

The door opened and the men looked up to see the imposing man that was currently filling the opening.

'Headmaster,' he said curtly. 'How true are these rumours?'

Albus handed over the file without a word, watching as his potions masters face paled and his expression closed off. Without a sound the younger man looked through each page of the report and the photos enclosed and then closed the file, placing it quietly on the table.

'Erm. Mr Snape is it?' The muggle detective asked nervously, and at the man's nod continued. 'I understand that you have the ability to examine memories. Would you be willing to help us with this? We have been unable to find the body.'

There was a moments hesitation and Severus Snape glanced worriedly at his headmaster who looked on the verge of collapse at mention of a body and then he turned back to the detection.

'I will help in any way I can. Is the man still here?'

The detective nodded. 'Vernon Dursley has been placed in one of our interview suites downstairs. You may speak to him as soon as you are ready. The rest of you are welcome to observe.'

The four men walked down the long corridors of the Scotland Yard building, their hearts heavy. Severus was trying very hard not to think of Lily and to get the image of those haunted green eyes in the face of a small boy out of his head. He had been relieved when Albus's petition to raise Harry himself had been denied by the ministry five years ago. He had been quite happy to think that the Potter brat would be kept far away until he was school age. Severus glanced sideways at Fudge who was equally grey and quiet as he shuffled behind the muggle officer. He probably realised his career was over, Severus thought with a snarl.

The rest of the party were herded into a small narrow room with one way glass that allowed them to look at the wobbling wreck of Vernon Dursley. As they each pulled up a chair and the muggle detective poured them all coffee, Severus was ushered into the interview room.

They all watched and listened as the process was explained to the prisoner and after he had finished shouting, Severus pulled his wand and uttered the spell. For approximately five minutes, the tall hook nosed wizard stood motionless as he shifted through the man's memories; his face expressionless. Then the connection was broken and the wizard took a step back, staring impassively at the gasping muggle sat before him. There was a moment when the two men just stared at each other and then Severus turned and reaching for a waste paper basket, vomited heavily; his legs giving way beneath him.

In the small observation gallery the watching wizards leapt to their feet.

'Dear Heaven!'

'SEVERUS!'

Alarmed, the muggle detective joined them at the window.

'I take it that doesn't normally happen?'

'Not from the spell itself, no?' the head auror answered quietly.

'Which means...?'

It was the headmaster who finished the sentence heavily. '...that it was the content of the memories that caused that reaction.'

Severus knelt quietly on the floor for several minutes, the basket sat in front of him as he struggled to regain composure. He could feel the beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and was surprised to realize he couldn't feel any anger towards the pathetic muggle shackled to the chair behind him. In fact, he wasn't aware of feeling anything other than numb.

Was this what shock felt like he wondered idly?

Strange to think that after all the things he had seen and experienced in his life, shock was obviously not one of them;

until now.

He waved his wand at the basket and the foul contents disappeared and then walked out of the small room without a glance at the prisoner or police officer stood discreetly in the corner. He stepped into the adjoining room and careful not to make eye contact with anyone, pulled his wand and a small vial and pulled a long silvery strand from his forehead. Securing it in the vial he handed it to the senior auror and left, intent on finding a bathroom to hide in until his stomach settled.

He knew it was cruel to make them all watch, rather than just recount what he had seen but it seemed the right decision. Everyone in that room held some responsibility for what Potter had suffered and the boy had had to live it, the least they could all do was be a witness.

**)O(**

Albus Dumbledore watched his friend leave and was torn between staying and seeing the memory or following and ensuring the man wasn't completely breaking down. In the end the decision was made for him as the auror poured the memory into the small pensieve and called him over. The muggle detective watched apprehensively as the silver liquid swirled around the bowl and grew in volume. His wizard counterpart who had been introduced as Kingsley invited him over.

'You are welcome to view the memory but it is a bit unsettling for non wizards to experience magic in this way. It's not like the recordings you are used to.'

Detective Steve McKinley stepped forward despite the warnings. He had been amazed when briefed about the wizarding world and was not about to back out now.

'I'd like to see if that al-right?'

Kingsley nodded and gently pulled him forward. Together the four men leant over the circular bowl and were pulled into what could only be described as a nightmare.

##

_A small boy of no more than three was being dragged into the garage by his hair, his pitiful cries echoing off the concrete walls._

_'No, no, I'm sorry uncle..It was an accident, I didn't mean to break the glass..please don't.'_

_The men winced as they saw the boy back handed to the ground, his head impacting against the floor with a dull thud._

_##_

_The child curled up on the same floor as his uncles belt tore into his bare back again and again, his whimpers barely heard above the abuse being screamed at him._

_##_

_A slightly older Harry knelt in the garden weeding as the rain poured off his thin shirt._

_'You'll stay out there until it's finished boy and there'll be no supper for you tonight.'_

_#_

_'WHAT ARE YOU BOY?'_

_'Useless sir,'_

_'AND?'_

_'A freak sir.'_

_The same child pinned against a wall, his face down turned as he quietly answered his uncles shouted questions._

_'THATS RIGHT BOY AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT. NOW BACK IN YOUR CUPBOARD.'_

_#_

_An slightly older child lying still on the floor as his uncle rained blow after blow, seeming not to notice that his victim was no longer moving. _

_#_

_An still and pale Harry being dragged by his hair through the hall, a trail of blood left behind him; his eyes closed and his limbs hanging limply at his sides._

_#_

_A frantic Petunia Dursley on her knees, scrubbing blood off the floor whilst her husband dragged a large heavy suitcase through the front door._

_'We'll just say he ran away, no one will ever know. They can't prove anything.'_

_#_

The four men emerged from the pensieve reeling, each quickly reaching for their chairs. Kingsley glanced at the muggle detective. The man seemed shaken, but no more than the rest of them and he sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. He couldn't imagine the impact this evidence was about to have on their world. It was Harry Potter for gods sake! If anyone had deserved a blessed and happy life it was that poor child.

After a few moment the Minister stood and walked shakily from the room, probably off to draft his resignation letter, Kingsley thought.

**)O(**

It was less than a week before the news hit the front papers of the wizarding press and within a month Minister Fudge was enduring his early retirement. The resulting political upheaval had not gone the way anyone expected.

As the horrific details of '_The Potter Case',_ as it was now being called, were released; there was debate after debate about the dwindling relationship between the Muggle and Magical world. Whilst many pure blood families campaigned for a complete severing of ties, the majority of witches and wizards felt that the lack of understanding and support for magical children in muggle families was something that needed to be immediately addressed and a hunt for a suitably qualified person commenced.

It was for this reason that a slightly stunned and previously unheard of ministry employee named Arthur Weasley found himself elected as the deputy minister for magic and in charge of one of the most important departments; The Muggle Liaison Unit. As the only ministry employee who had ever campaigned for muggle rights and better relations between the two worlds, he had been the natural choice.

The top position went to senior auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who had been endorsed by many of the senior officials involved in the Potter enquiries and was known to have the backing of Albus Dumbledore.

As it became apparent that there had been several candidates for Harry Potters guardianship that the previous Minister had denied, then serious questions were asked about some of the legislation passed under Fudges reign. It was particularly suspicious that Anti Werewolf legislation, forbidding werewolves from adoption had been passed within days of the attack on Godric's Hollow and Remus Lupin's application of guardianship for Harry.

It seemed the repercussions from Harry's death would continue for several months. In the meantime, those who had known and loved James and Lily Potter could only sit back and grieve for the little boy they had never had a chance to know and try not to think of how different it might have been.

**)O(**

**A/N – Next chapter – Back to the 'not-so-dead-Mr-Potter'!**

**All reviews received with a big girly smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I own none of the characters in this story.**

Chapter Three

Harry ran through to the large kitchen with his hands cupped together and a big grin on his face as Winky squealed and moved to get away from him.

'No Master, I don't want to see, I don't want to see.'

'But Winky, it's really cool! Look, there's hundreds of legs.'

Winky squealed again and popped away as the elderly house elf came into the kitchen with a sigh.

'Master Harry; you must try to stop scaring Winky like that. She's a very young house elf and really doesn't like insects.'

'But Cobbler, loooook...,' the boy whined and Cobbler dutifully examined the large centipede that Harry had rescued from the garden.

'That's very nice Master. Are you going to add it to your tank?'

Harry nodded and ran off, heading for the stairs and his already rather large insect collection. The boy had only been here for five weeks and the change in him was remarkable. It had taken about a fortnight for him to stop calling Cobbler sir and truly trust that he wasn't going to be sent back to that awful place.

It was the boys fascination with the world that had been the most beautiful thing to watch. Having spent his first years forbidden from wandering, getting dirty, making a noise or basically doing any of the things that young boys like; Harry was now making up for lost time. Cobbler looked down at the mud trail on the floor with amusement and a small amount of worry.

The new minister for magic had been sworn in this morning and Cobbler knew that could only be a good thing. It was entirely possible that it would be perfectly safe to sent Harry back to the wizarding world now and that he would be placed with loving guardians but Cobblers gut clenched at the thought of sending the boy away.

Harry was happy here, and was finally almost healed from his injuries. What was very clear though was that they would need more help. There was no way that he and Winky could raise a small wizard boy alone. Now he was feeling safer, Harry was having bouts of accidental magic every day and the last one had seen him engorge a spider to the size of a small dog. Whilst Harry had chased it excitably around the cottage; Winky had hidden in the kitchen cupboard and refused to come out for a whole day.

Cobbler sighed and cleaned the floor with a quick wave of his hand. It was time to talk to the Goblins.

**)O(**

The small delegation sat quietly in the Gringott's office, watching as the two Goblins piled file after file of paperwork on the table. The meeting had been friendly so far but the room was still tense with frustration.

'I still don't understand?' Kingsley asked evenly. 'I thought that the vaults automatically were released upon the death of it's owner?'

Griphook looked at the three men before him and for the first time in many years, wished that he could be more cooperative to a wizard. Albus Dumbledore looked older than he had ever seen him and Griphook knew from the castle elves that the elderly wizard had been rather ill since the revelations of young Mr Potter's childhood had broken. The new minister for magic was one of the few wizards respected by the Goblin nation and the third man, well he just looked in need of a good meal.

Remus Lupin had looked at him with such hope when Griphook had first said that the Potter vaults were intact that it had made the elderly goblins throat tight for a moment.

'I will try and explain,' he said patiently. 'but you must understand that the magic of inheritance is very complex. The Potter families vaults were all left to Harry as the sole remaining heir but they were not only tied to him. James and Lily made Sirius Black the legal guardian of their son, should anything happen to them which meant that that he would have stewardship of the vaults until Harry came of age. That means that currently the vaults are linked to Mr Black's status, not Harry's.'

'But how can he hold money when serving a life sentence in Azcaban?' The minister queried. All rights are null and void once convicted.'

'And there in lies the problem,' exclaimed Griphook. 'Mr Black was never legally convicted of any crime. He was never tried in a court of law and inheritance magic does not recognise that sentence.'

There was a moments discomfort at that and Albus Dumbledore spoke for the first time, startling the other wizards. Griphook winced at the wizards weak voice; this was not the Dumbledore he remembered.

'So if Sirius is tried, then the vault will pass to Harry and we will know once and for all if he is dead.'

Griphook nodded. 'If a guilty verdict is reached then yes. Otherwise the guardianship still stands and we will be no further forward until the date when Harry Potter would have turned seventeen.'

'I think we can be certain of a guilty verdict,' Remus said glumly earning a sharp look and equally sharp retort from the goblin.

'Really, Mr Lupin? Is the wizard law so corrupt now that a trial is unnecessary?'

'No, I,' The wizard winced looking at Griphook's furious expression. 'I just meant that the evidence was pretty clear.'

'It was my impression of that day that no-one bothered to actually collect any evidence. The goblins were certainly not approached; a most unusual thing when the murder of a wizard was involved.'

Remus looked at the two older men beside him, startled by the expressions on their faces. Kingsley was sat on the edge of his seat, his auror senses on full alert.

'I don't understand? Why would we approach you about Peters death.'

'You're here now aren't you?' the goblin answered curtly, knowing he was stepping way over the confidentiality line. Come on you stupid humans he thought angrily; Ask the right question.

Remus frowned. 'We are only here to confirm Harry's death, or at least try to.'

Griphook nodded. 'As is the normal procedure in all _legal_ trials and investigations.'

There was a moments pause and then quietly Kingsley asked. 'Griphook, may I please respectfully request the status of Peter Pettigrew's vault?

_Bingo_, thought Griphook happily, his face showing no sign of change as he answered formally.

'I'm sorry Minister; confidentiality does not allow me to release that information outside of a legal investigation.'

Kingsley pulled a wand and a piece of parchment from his pocket and after tapping it twice replied.

'Mr Griphook, I have just formally reopened the case against against Sirius Black. May I please enquire as to the status of Peter Pettigrew's vault?'

Griphook took the piece of parchment, read the formal request and then placing his locked hands on the desk carefully looked each wizard in the eye.

'I can confirm that Mr Pettigrew's vault is intact and that he has accessed it in the last month.'

There was a moments shocked silence and then Remus was on his feet.

'That's not possible,' he rasped. 'How is that possible?'

'That, Mr Lupin is not my question to answer. However, he said making eye contact with the Minister. I do believe it is yours.' He paused and then gathering his papers together stood to leave. 'I do believe our business is through for today. Good day gentleman.'

Griphook left the chamber steadily, a rather unpleasant grin spreading across his face as he closed the door behind him. All in all, that had been a good days work.

**)O(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I managed to change one of the house elves names from Dizzy to Winky in a moment of distraction and as it seems to want to stay that way, I will leave her as Winky. Sorry for any confusion caused. Many thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**)O(**

**Chapter Four**

Harry sat on his bed surrounded by photographs, his face covered in happy tears as he looked at photo after photo of his mum and dad. His favourite were the wedding ones; his mum had looked like an angel.

Cobbler had spent the whole day telling him stories about his mum and dad when they were at school and some of the things they had all done together as a family. It had been strange to see pictures of himself as baby, without his scar and obviously happy in a family he couldn't even remember.

It had been really hard hearing about how they had died and he had tried to persuade Cobbler to take him back to the Dursley's so that he could kick his aunt in the shins for lying to him. Unfortunately the elf would not agree and Harry had had to make do with kicking the door instead.

The elf had smiled at Harry's newly found rage and wondered if the cottage would be taking a bit of a battering now that some of the inbuilt fear of adults was starting to wear off the boy.

Over the last few weeks they had worked out a lesson plan for Harry that meant he could keep up with his muggle studies and start learning more about the magical world as well. Fortunately, Harry was a willing student and the fact that the elves were having to learn alongside him did not seem to slow him down at all. The boy loved to read and as long as he got he run around in the garden regularly then they were all just about surviving the six year old energy.

Cobbler watched from the doorway as Winky and Harry continued to look through the old Potter albums and frowned sadly at the thought of all the memories lost at Godrics Hollow with the house. This cottage had been built as a holiday home and the family had only stayed here once. The last wards had been set by Sirius Black and James Potter just a few days before that awful Halloween night and Cobbler knew that James had planned to bring the family here if he thought their current location might have been compromised. He had obviously never got the chance to act on that. It was a testimony to the strength of the wards that Harry's magic had been able to find the house when he was in trouble. Cobbler was only sad that more of his parents belongings had not survived.

He turned and walked quietly away. The old elf had an appointment at Gringott's this evening and he was keen not to late.

**)O(**

Griphook ushered the elf into his private office and indicated that he take one of the seats near the fire. A small pot of tea sat on a low table and Griphook poured for them both. Anyone watching the scene would be surprised by the lack of protocol and formality between the two men but Cobbler and Griphook had been friends for over a century now and were long past such things.

The goblin waited until one of his colleagues had finished tidying desks and left the office before turning to the elf with a smile.

'Cobbler, my old friend. I am surprised not to have seen you sooner but I may disappoint you tonight. I'm afraid I cannot answer the question you seek.'

The elf picked up his cup and sipped gently, considering carefully his reply. He trusted the goblin but also knew how slippery he could be.

'Can I take it that the vaults are intact?'

Griphook nodded gravely. 'But that does not guarantee that the child has survived. With today's developments, it may now be many years before we know for sure.'

Cobbler nodded gravely. The papers had been full of the death of Vernon Dursley; apparently felled by a heart attack on the first day of his muggle trial.

'The man swore that he hadn't killed the boy and the evidence is inconclusive; if highly incriminating.'

Cobbler replied with a wry smile. 'You and I both know that incriminating evidence does not always tell the whole story.'

'Now there is an area that I can give you some conclusive news,' the goblin said, his teeth exposed as he showed his pleasure. 'I was visited by the minister for magic and Albus Dumbledore two weeks ago who were seeking the same answer as yourself and I was able to give them a bit of a steer as to our concerns.'

Cobblers eyebrows rose skyward. 'Do you think they took the bait?'

The number of exposed teeth grew as Griphook grinned at him. 'I received notice of Mr Blacks release papers early this morning. He should be free by midday tomorrow and I have requested that he brought straight here.'

The elf let out a long held sigh of release. 'That is very good news. There is no doubt then, of his innocence?'

'Oh no. Once the aurors began a proper investigation the case fell apart like a wet cheese cracker and what's more there is evidence that it was Sirius that saved Mr Potter from the wreckage of the house at great risk to himself and was badly burned in the process. The arresting aurors at the time assumed they were wounds from the duel with Pettigrew.' The goblin sighed sadly. 'It is a shame that I was unable to give this information before. Just a few months earlier and perhaps the young wizard might have had a happier future ahead of him.'

Cobbler patted his friends arm gently. 'You have helped to free an innocent man from prison Griphook and the magic surrounding the vaults confidentiality is complicated. I know you would have helpful earlier if you could.' He paused sipping his tea and added with a small smile. 'As to young Master Potter, magic has a way of rescuing those in need, even in the most dire of circumstances.'

Griphook gave his friend a long look and asked quietly. 'What brought you here this evening?'

Speaking carefully the elf replied. 'I am finding that the maintenance fund for the cottage is a little...restrictive and wondered if there might be a way to increase the funds and waive the receipt requirements for a while.'

There was a distinct pause before Griphook replied. 'The receipt requirement is to ensure that maintenance funds are used purely for just that - maintenance and is a standard practice for all elves bounded to a property.'

'There is precedent for senior house elves to have more freedom with the house funds..'

'With their Masters blessing yes.'

Cobbler felt his heart sink. It was possible he was not going to win this round.

'I am confident that had I asked him, James Potter would have trusted me with this request and as I have said, I find myself requiring more...flexibility.'

Griphook topped up both of their teas and watched his friend cautiously. The meeting was turning into a negotiation and it was many years since that had been necessary between them.

'May I enquire as what these additional and _flexible_ funds are likely to procure?'

Cobbler squeezed the bridge of his nose; it was no use, he was just going to have to take a chance and tell the crafty old coot. Focusing on the goblins last question he answered wryly.

'What will it be spent on? Well, if the last few weeks are any indication then I imagine chocolate spread will be the main expense!'

There was a moments silence and Cobbler looked up to see the goblin grinning like a Cheshire cat. The two men sat smiling at each other for a while before Griphook interjected.

'I will triple the funds available and waive the receipt order on your file. Do you require any medical assistance?'

Cobbler shook his head seriously. 'Not at this time but a provision in place for emergencies would be helpful.'

'I will see to it immediately.' Griphook stood to leave. 'Please Cobbler, stay and finish your tea and I will have the paperwork sent to you in the usual way.' The goblin paused and with one handle on the door, turned back to his friend. 'I can't help thinking that this month has seen the tide finally turn.'

**)O(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Apologies for the delay in updating. I received a rather bruising and demoralizing review that left me a bit uncertain on how to proceed. I needed a few days to get my confidence back. All character building as my mum would say.**

**)O(**

**Chapter Five**

Sirius Black stood in the private office at Gringott's and tried to ignore all the stares. The room seemed packed with people and he was starting to feel claustrophobic.

There were three aurors; the same three that had escorted him from his cell this morning and explained everything that would happen. His barrister was also present and a healer from St Mungo's who had just finished examining him and two goblins.

Griphook had been explaining what was happening with his properties and assets for the last fifteen minutes but Sirius had not really been listening. He couldn't bring himself to care. All he could hear were the screams of his godson as that muggle bastard had beat him into unconsciousness.

Al Moody watched the exchange with concern. He had disagreed with his superiors decisions to brief Sirius on 'The Potter Case' today, arguing that the man should have some time in St Mungo's to recover before being exposed to that particularly horror. His arguments had been overridden and Moody had watched with discomfort as the obviously frail man had been led into a room at the ministry and given the files to read. The expression on Mr Blacks face had when he emerged from the pensieve memories had chilled him to the core.

It was not uncommon for prisoners released from Azkaban to take their own lives in the first few weeks and the whole team had agreed that Mr Black's appearance and behaviour were placing him high on that risk list. The knowledge that the man stood before them had been innocent of the charges against him made the whole situation particularly horrible.

There was also the fact that Sirius had been a trainee auror, before that fateful Halloween night and along with James Potter had been just a few weeks away from graduation. Al knew that for him and the two young aurors on this mission, the fact that Sirius was 'one of them' was complicating matters.

Griphook paused in his speech and looked at his customer in concern.

'Lord Black?' he said softly and Sirius started, confused eyes finding his. ' Why don't we make a appointment at a later date to discuss all this? Once you have have had the chance to rest?'

Sirius nodded. 'I would appreciate that, thank you.'

Griphook handed over a small pouch to the emaciated man. 'This holds your key and identity papers and some details about the Potter vaults.'

At the mention of the Potter vaults, Sirius looked up, showing the first signs of interest. Anticipating the question he had answered so many times in the last few months Griphook said softly.

'We won't know for sure until his seventeenth birthday sir.'

Sirius nodded and the brief flare of life that had been seen left the brown eyes.

'Whilst I'm alive you can't know for sure,' he said flatly and Griphook felt a chill run through him. He exchanged a concerned look with the senior auror and the small nod he received communicated a thousand words. They were concerned too.

'Can I go now?' Sirius asked quietly, his question directed to Moody although he didn't make eye contact with any of them.

'You are free to go whenever you want,' Moody answered. 'But I would advise that you take up the offer of a few weeks at St Mungo's. The effects of exposure to the dementors can take a while to wear off and I know that several of your friends are waiting for you there.'

Sirius looked up at that, confusion evident on his face.

'My friends?'

'Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal.'

Sirius found a surge of emotions run through him; anger, fear, distrust, hope. Did they really want to see him? Why? They had believed him guilty, why would they want to see him now?

_But you suspected Moony didn't you_, a small voice at the back of his head whispered. _There was a reason you and James didn't make Remus the secret keeper. You are just as guilty of mistrust._

It just all felt too much to cope with now. He was exhausted. Sirius turned to Griphook and asked quietly.

'Is it possible to apparate from here?'

The goblin nodded and a heartbeat later Sirius was gone.

'Damn.' Moody growled softly. He was seriously worried they'd never see the man alive again.

**)O(**

Tom looked up as he heard a crack resonate in the empty bar, his eyes widening as he immediately recognised the man approaching his desk. The papers had been full of his release this morning but it was still a bit of a shock.

'Mr Black,' he said kindly. 'How may I help you?'

'Do you have a room Tom?

'Yes sir, I have a double available on the third floor. It's a bit basic but has it's own bathroom. '

'That's fine. I would appreciate it if no one knew I was here.'

'Of course sir, would you like me have meals delivered up to you?'

Sirius shrugged. 'Yes I suppose. Whatever you think.'

Tom felt his stomach clench in anxiety. He had seen a fair few men from Azkaban come to his inn to die over the years and recognized that look.

'Can I call anyone for you Mr Black.'

A flash of pain crossed the man's face. 'No; there's no one.' he whispered and taking the key from the elderly innkeeper he walked swiftly from the room.

Tom crossed the bar and past a door marked private that led to his own flat.

'Jenny,' he called urgently; relieved when his wife appeared from the kitchen.

'What is it love?'

'Sirius Black just checked in with no luggage.'

The elderly woman paled in understanding. 'Is an intervention needed?'

'Yes and fast!'

Jenny pulled off her apron and hurried from the flat. They had this routine down to an art form now but it still didn't always work; they still didn't manage to save everyone.

**)O(**

Sirius sat in the dark dusty room staring at the window. It was a dull rainy day and he hadn't bothered to put the lights on or even take off the over large coat the ministry had given him to travel in. He sat in a patched armchair by the unlit fire turning his wand over and over in his hand. It was his only bit of comfort and a small miracle that it had been stored and not snapped when he was sent down.

He felt the familiar magical signature tingle across his hand and wondered what would be the most painless way to do it?

He was sure there was a spell that just stopped the heart but couldn't remember the exact wording. He could go the muggle way and cut his wrists but that felt a little unfair to old Tom. He didn't want to leave a mess.

At least this way he could do something to help Harry he thought. With him dead it would be clear if Harry had survived that last awful attack or not.

A knock on the door made him jump and he sighed, storing his wand in the pocket of the coat and calling out,

'It's open'

A plumb woman walked in, her arms full of clothes and a tray hovering behind her.

'Hello dear,' she said kindly, 'you probably won't remember me...'

'Hello Jenny,' Sirius said with a smile. He and James had often had a pint in 'The Leaky Cauldron' when they were doing their auror training. The elderly couple had always been pleasant to him, some of the few able to look past his family name.

'Well aren't you a nice young man, remembering my name after all this time.'

She placed the bundle of clothes on the bed and with a flick of her wand directed the tray over to the table beside the fire.

She handed him a large mug of steaming liquid and he smiled faintly at her.

'Thank you for all this, but I'm not really hungry.'

'Oh that's fine dear, you just enjoy your hot chocolate.'

She came to stand beside him, smiling hopefully and Sirius sighed. Maybe if he drank the drink, she would stop hovering and leave him to do what he had to do.

He took a sip and a moment later was doubled up in pain, crouched over in the chair with his hands wrapped around his stomach.

Jenny had caught the mug with an expert hand and was kneeling beside him, her hand on his arm as she spoke softly to him.

'Shh, it's ok. It will be over in a moment.'

Sirius cried out in agony; it felt as if every muscle in his body had gone into spasm and then the most incredible thing happened. The muscles relaxed and a slow gentle warmth started to seep into his fingers and toes.

Siruis gasped and felt tears spring to his eyes. He had forgotten what it felt like to be warm; had forgotten what warm was or even that it existed.

He felt the mug being pressed to his lips and at Jenny's encouragement took a sip. The warmth spread, flooding through his body in an exquisite wave of pleasure. He grabbed the mug and drank thirstily, overwhelmed by the sense of release.

Jenny moved away quietly and opened the door to the bathroom. The first hurdle was over she thought with a smile. The man had a chance now.

Sirius sat with his eyes closed for a full ten minutes, allowing the tears to fall down his face. The dementors had been such a permanent presence these last five years that he had forgotten it wasn't normal to feel like that...so...empty, so dark.

When he finally opened his eyes, the room was transformed. Jenny had set a roaring fire in the grate and lit all the lamps. The bed was made and turned down and a large candle and incense pot was smoking gently in the corner. He could hear the sound of running water and as she padded out of the bathroom, he realised she had drawn a bath for him.

'Come on dear,' she said in what Tom called her 'grandma' voice. 'Let's get you cleaned up.'

She led him through to the bathroom and handed him a pile of fluffy towels and some striped flannel pyjamas that brought a smile to Sirius's face for the first time in a many years.

'Are these Tom's?'

She laughed. 'I know dear, not very stylish but we can get you some proper ones tomorrow.'

She left to give him him privacy but waited outside the door until she heard the sound of him climbing into the water. Jenny then silently exited the room went to look for her husband.

Sirius sat in the water for what felt like hours, watching the open fire crackle in the background. It was overwhelming to feel this comfortable; this clean. When he finally climbed out and dried himself of the soft towels, in was dark outside and the fire had burned down to glowing embers.

He put on the rather large pyjamas and wandered out into the room to find old Tom sat in the armchair reading a book. The man looked up with a smile.

'Forgive the intrusion Mr Black but Jenny wanted to see that you got your meal.'

Tom cast a spell on the tray and a plate of steaming food appeared.

'Steak and kidney pie, chips and mushy pies. The wife says that they're your favourite.'

Sirius nodded numbly. Why were they being so kind to him? Did they suspect what he planned to do? Sirius sat and reached for the tray, expecting the man to leave and not quite sure to say when he didn't. The food was delicious and he managed to eat about a third of it, which was still five times the potions he had been used to in prison.

He reached for the mug of what he assumed was more chocolate and drank it in one, sighing as the warmth seeped through him anew. Within a few minutes he became aware that he felt a little strange and he cast an accusing glare at the innkeeper.

'I'm sorry Mr Black, but you will feel so much better after a goods nights sleep and we feel that Mr Potter would have wanted us to do this for you.'

A bloody sleep draught, he thought. He should have seen that coming.

Tom watched as the man fought valiantly against the potion and lost, his head dropping down to his chest. He levitated him to the bed and tucked him in before spelling a large lump of chocolate directly in the man's stomach.

'Sleep well Mr Black,' he whispered and crept from the room.

**)O(**

Sirius stood at the window of his room, looking down on the muggle market below. He had been here for three days and knew he could never repay Tom and Jenny for what they had done. The world didn't seem quite so desperate now, although the downside of finding his feelings again was the acute grief that seemed to be permanently lodged in his chest.

He took a sip of the hot chocolate that had become his lifeline to the world and considered what to do next. The thought of returning to his family home made him feel sick. He would be quite happy to never see that place again.

Maybe he should revisit the goblins and see what they could suggest. He could certainly afford to buy somewhere new but the thought of all that paperwork and hassle was overwhelming. He reached for the pouch that Griphook had given him and tipped his contents out on the bed.

His vault key was there and a folder of papers. He looked at the first page and sighed raggedly. It was the paper giving him guardianship of Harry, a bloody fine job he'd done of that!

Underneath were various list of property, trusts funds and business's that would stay in his control until they knew if...Sirius thrust the papers back in the pouch angrily, annoyed as one page broke free and fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and froze startled.

'Jasmine Cottage deeds,' he read. The cottage! He had completely forgotten about that place. Why hadn't James and Lily escaped there? Had the attack been that quick? He remembered the weekend he and James had set the wards whilst Lily had planted flowers everywhere.

Now there was a beautiful place and in the middle of nowhere. He put the paper back in the pouch and went back to sit at the window. Maybe he could go to the cottage for a while. He knew that he didn't want to die any more but he wasn't particularly keen on living either.

At least there it would be peaceful. Sirius took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he thought; tomorrow I'll go to the cottage and see what can be salvaged from this wreck I've made of my life.

**)O(**


	6. Chapter 6

**)O(**

Chapter Six

Tom smiled as he handed the small leather folder to Sirius. He watched as the man glanced at the bill and then lay his vault key on top of the page before tapping it twice with his wand. A wave of magic crossed the page and a red 'paid' appeared in the bottom right hand corner.

Sirius handed it back with a smile. 'You should have trebled the bill for services way above the call of duty,' he said softly.

Tom shook his head. 'It was our pleasure; it's enough reward to see a bit of colour in your cheeks again. Do you know where you'll go?'

'Yes, I believe so. There is a small property in the country I can visit. Going back home does not really appeal just now.'

Tom nodded gravely. 'Just be sure that don't isolate yourself Mr Black. It will be human contact that makes the world seem normal again.'

'..and chocolate,' Sirius added with a laugh, pointing to the small holdall that Jenny had packed for him. There were a few changes of clothes in there but the bag was mainly full of chocolate.'

Tom smiled. 'Yes, that too. Take care sir.'

Sirius shook the man's hand warmly and quietly left the small room that had so nearly become his tomb. He took the back route out of the inn, careful to avoid the other patrons. Once in the back court yard that led to Diagon Alley he closed his eyes imagining the lakeside property and apparated silently away.

**)O(**

Sirius found himself on the edge of a familiar beach, looking out over the water at the dramatic Scottish hills in the distance. He knew that just five miles along this waterline stood the fantastic outline of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the one place he had ever felt truly at home. He wondered what would happen if he just wandered in through the front doors for a visit? It was a nice thought.

He turned and looked back at the small clearing that he knew held the pretty white house that should have been a safe haven for his best friend and his lovely family. Now he was here, he didn't feel worthy of stepping through the front door. Why should he be safe and sound in this beautiful place when they had had their lives so cruelly ripped away.

Sirius took a deep breath and took out his wand before running it lightly across the palm of his left hand.

'_Sectio_,' he said softly, leaving a small thin cut behind. He felt a shiver go through him as he remembered the other reason he had considered using that spell just a few short days ago.

He walked slowly forward until he felt the gentle buzzing on his skin that indicated he had hit the property's wards; Wards he and James had created. He stood still for a moment, feeling his friends familiar magical signature flow over him and then with tears in his eyes, lifted his hand and allowed his blood to touch the golden membrane.

The archway formed for him immediately and his breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the place.

The roses and jasmine that Lily had planted now covered the walls of the small cottage, it's windows were thrown wide to allow the light summer breeze in and the lawn was covered in wild flowers. A shiver of unease ran through Sirius as he realized that the house elves must have kept the property in this condition.

The Potters house elves had always been pleasant and helpful but Sirius wasn't sure he ever wanted to live with one of the things again. Not after his experience with Kreacher as a boy. He supposed he could always free the things if he wanted but he didn't know if James would approve of that.

He walked slowly up the path towards the open door, taking his time to stop and smell every one of the herbs and flowers along the way. His sense of smell was only just returning and Jenny had said that all of his senses would sharpen over the coming weeks.

He stepped through the front door and placed his small holdall on the hall table, looking about with a deep sense of relief. This place was perfect, he could rest here. After a few moments of just drinking in the atmosphere, other things about the place started intruding on his senses.

He could hear a radio playing in the kitchen; a muggle radio station by the sound of the music and there was a distinct smell of bacon wafting through the house. He frowned in confusion; had the house elves moved in? He had never known any of the Black family elves to make their presence known in this way, even if the family were away.

He jumped as a childish scream was heard from the back of the house and a moment later, a large grass snake slithered speedily through the hallway, closely followed the same black haired boy that had haunted Sirius dreams these last few nights.

'Come back,' the child squealed. 'I didn't mean it, I'm not really going to put you in...'

The child skidded to a halt in the hall; his eyes wide at the tall man stood before him.

Lily's eyes, Sirius thought, his breath trapped somewhere in his chest.

They both stood frozen for what must have been five seconds and then an enormous grin spread across the boys face and he turned running back the way he had come, yelling so loudly, Sirius thought they must surely have heard him at Hogwarts .

'COBBLER! Cobbler, he's here; Mr Black's here!'

A heartbeat later, a small pop had alerted Sirius to the house elves presence and he looked down at the elderly Cobbler, his face white with shock.

'Welcome Mr Black, I'm very happy to see you.'

Sirius stared blankly at the elf, trying desperately to find his breath.

'Ha...Harry?' he whispered hopefully and the elf nodded with a small smile.

'His magic apparated him here after he was injured Master Black. I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to warn you. I know Griphook wanted to.'

'_COBBLER?'_

Harry's voice was heard echoing through the house as he hunted for the elf and Sirius barked out a laugh.

'My god!' he whispered. 'Everyone thinks.....'

Cobbler nodded gravely. 'It wasn't my intention to deceive, but Master Harry was very badly hurt and the political situation was...not good.'

'Is he OK?' the man asked urgently, alarmed when Cobbler didn't answer immediately.

'His arm is still healing and he is underweight and terrified of..well pretty much everyone. Those muggles barely let him out the house and the only male figures in his life were..'

'Violent!' Sirius finished with a growl.

They both looked bath to the door as the breathless boy ran back in panting.

'Cobbler, didn't you hear me?'

'I think Outer Mongolia heard you, Master Harry.' The elf replied, without any trace of censure in his voice. 'Did you say hello to Mr Black?'

'Yes I did!, well...no, not really but I called you. HelloMrBlackI'mHarry

You'remygodfatherdidyouknow?'

Siruis laughed and let himself slowly sink down the wall to the floor where the boy came to crouch before him with a frown.

'Are you all right Mr Black? Do you need a potion? Cobbler has lots of potions and can make you all better if you are sick.'

'I'm all right Harry,' he said faintly. 'I'm just very, very happy to see you.'

Harry leant closer and asked seriously. 'Mr Black; what does a godfather do?'

'This Harry,' Sirius grabbed the boy and tugged him into his arms so that Harry was lay spread eagled over Sirius's half prone figure in the middle of the hall way. The boys squeaked and froze, before relaxing into the hug with a giggle and patting the older man on the arm.

'This is exactly what a godfather does,'Sirius said fiercely, holding the boy as tightly as he dared and letting the tears pour down his face.

It may have been his imagination but he was sure that as they lay there on the floor, he felt James and Lily's magic flow across his skin.

He had nearly given up; he thought with a shock. He had nearly left Harry alone!

As Sirius gave thanks to every deity and pantheon he could think of, Harry lay against his godfathers chest and thought that hugs were every bit as good as he had imagined they would be.

Cobbler retreated to the kitchen to leave the two young men alone and sat at the kitchen table with a sigh. He looked at the latest muddy footprints tracked through the house and gave a small chuckle.

He hope that Sirius Black was still the energetic young man he remembered. He would need every ounce of it!

**)O(**

**A/N – I am attempting to make the chapters longer whilst still updating both stories daily. I will do my best but this one is shorter, owing to '_Perception is Everything,_' having a rather long chapter today. I will alternate the long chapters as the story allows.**

**Review and make me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

_Six months later_

Remus Lupin turned his key in the rusty lock and pushed the door open, dislodging a large pile of post on the floor. Peering over the large box he carried, he elbowed his way into the shabby hall and shrugged a holdall off his shoulder before putting the box on the floor.

He closed the door and leant back against it with a satisfied sigh. This place is mine; he thought with amazement. This shabby, tiny little place is all mine.

It took him just a few minutes to unpack his bag which held a few changes of clothes, placing them on the single shelf in what eventually would be his bedroom. The box held a kettle and some basic food supplies. There was a trunk still to arrive with his books and photos and that was it; everything he owned in the world; until now.

Remus made himself a cup of tea and lit the small wood stove in the kitchen before wandering round the empty flat in contentment. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last six months.

Just half a year ago he had had no legal rights. As a registered werewolf he was forbidden from owning property, getting married or even holding a vault at Gringotts. He had been forced to declare his address to the ministry and his location at every full moon and had been treated like a criminal for most of his life.

All of that had changed since the reforms in the ministry. Remus now had all the rights of any other wizard and had spent the last six weeks filling out more paperwork than he thought possible to exist.

He had been stunned to discover that there was over 25,000 galleons owed to him in inheritance money from his maternal grandmother, father and James Potters estate. Money that had been held for him by the Goblins until the law had changed enough to allow him in inherit.

This small run down flat above a book store in Hogsmead was the first permanent home be had had since he was fifteen and he loved it already. There was no furniture and he knew he would be sleeping on the floor for a while but it was his floor so he didn't mind at all.

He picked at a loose bit of wallpaper on the bedroom wall and thought back to the interview he had given yesterday for The Daily Prophet. Somehow, Remus had found himself in the role of unofficial spokesperson for all of Britain's werewolves.

It has started when he had been asked to give testimony at the enquiry into Harry's case. It had become clear to everyone that he was a close and trusted friend of the Potters and would have made a good guardian if the law had allowed it.

This had started a furious debate about how werewolves were treated, that had raged for several months and led to a flurry of new laws and many old ones being overturned.

Yesterdays interview however, had been all about Harry and it had been painful to do. Guilt still tore at Remus every time he thought of James and Lily's son. He hadn't seen the child since he was a baby and even though Remus knew it had not been his choice to stay away; that didn't make him feel any better.

After his testimony, Remus had asked to see the pensieve memories that Severus Snape had collected. Practically everyone had advised him not to watch them, but he had ignored them all. It had weeks after before he could sleep without being haunted by the images.

Remus pulled out the framed photo of James, Lily and Harry and put it in the centre of the mantle piece. It was tragic to think that none of the good things in Remus's life would have happened if Harry's short life hadn't been so awful and a part of him couldn't believe the boy was really gone.

He had been encouraged to find out that the ministry hadn't completely given up on Harry either. Minster Shaklebolt had made it very clear that until a body had been found the official position would remain that Harry Potter was missing, nothing more.

Of course the papers had not been so restrained and had been happy to cast Harry in the role of tragic hero. The boy who had saved them from you-know-who, only to be betrayed by the wizarding world and abandoned to a terrible fate. There had been many articles about how his 'death' had brought a new era of peace and freedom, as if the six year old had been a sacrificial lamb to their political system.

Remus sighed and ran a finger over the face of baby Harry in the picture, who was blowing bubbles and giggling as he bounced in his fathers arms.

There had been negative effects from Harry's disappearance of course. It hadn't all been good news. Albus Dumbledore had been so ill in the last few months that it was unsure if he would survive and that had been an enormous blow to everyone.

Remus had been staying with the elderly wizard since the day the wards at Privet Drive had fallen and it was only now that he had felt the man was well enough to be left alone.

Minerva McGonnagal had taken over the role of headmistress at Hogwarts; the first witch in the position for over 300 years. It had been an adjustment for everyone but a good one as she seemed to have settled into the role effortlessly.

Remus unpacked the handful of framed photos he had, and arranged them next to the one of the Potter's. He smiled at a group photo taken one Christmas. It showed James and Lily, who was heavily pregnant balanced on the arm of a chair. Albus stood beside them whilst Remus and Sirius were sprawled on the floor before the fire, handing out presents. It had been a wonderful day, despite the increasingly dangerous world they had been living in.

His gaze hovered on Sirius and he bit his lip anxiously. _Please be all right old friend_; he pleaded silently.

It had been three months since Sirius had disappeared from Gringotts and there had not been a single sighting of the man anywhere. From the report Al Moody had given him, Sirius had been in a very poor state mentally and physically, and had literally run away from the team set up to help him. Remus had been sick with worry for his old friend, particularly as it was known he hadn't gone anywhere near his own family home.

Remus hoped his friend would get the chance to rebuild his life. Surely it was time for some happier endings? Things had been hard for so very long.

**)O(**

Sirius took a deep steadying breath and concentrated on the bowl of porridge in front of him. He was having a bad day and it was taking everything he had to hold it together. These days were becoming less and less frequent but they still descended without warning and left him completely incapacitated.

He normally spent days like this in bed but lately he was attempting to get up for meals; if only to reassure Harry.

Harry, he thought with a smile; a faint crack of light breaking into his foul mood. That dear, sweet, wonderful boy who always understood; who was as quiet as a mouse on Sirius's bad days.

As if his thoughts had somehow conjured the boy, he fell a small hand slip into his and looked down to find concerned green eyes watching him.

'Hi Si,' Harry whispered softly. 'Is it a _dark_ day?'

Sirius nodded glumly; heartened when the boy climbed onto the bench beside him and wrapped his thin arms around Sirius's waist. He used his free arm to give Harry a one armed hug and continued to force the porridge down. Once he had finished breakfast he could go back to bed and sleep for a few hours.

Sirius dragged himself back up the stairs, vaguely aware of Harry still holding his hand and Cobbler turning the bed down for him and handing him a large slab of chocolate. He swallowed it and collapsed back against the pillows, almost instantly asleep.

Harry climbed onto the bed and put his arms around his godfather, allowing Cobbler to lay a blanket over him. He always lay with Sirius for a while when he was having a bad day. Initially it had been because it scared him when Sirius was so upset. He was frightened that something bad would happen and Harry would end up all alone again or sent back to the Dursley's.

Now that Harry understood that Sirius really was getting better and that Uncle Vernon really was dead, he wasn't so frightened any more. Now he stayed with his godfather because it seemed to help. Sirius didn't have any nightmares if Harry was with him.

The elderly elf left the two wizards resting and headed back to the kitchen to tidy up and prepare lunch. It warmed his heart to see how they were helping each other to heal and Master Black had gone 10 days without an attack like this. The longest period so far without the effects of the dementors breaking through.

Cobbler knew it would not be long before Sirius was completely free of the physical effects of his time in Azkaban and then the real recovery could begin.

It was time to start planning for the future. Tomorrow when Sirius was feeling better they could talk about the next stage of their plan and work out how they were going to reintroduce Harry to the world.

**)O(**

**A/N – This chapter did not want to be written! It feels a little clumsy but was an important step on the journey. Reviews very gratefully received. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Griphook, Cobbler and Sirius sat around the kitchen table sharing breakfast together. It was barely 7am yet all three men had been up for several hours preparing for this meeting.

Griphook had been surprised when Cobbler had requested that he come to the Potter property and wondered exactly what would be asked of him. He had immediately agreed if only for the chance to confirm for himself the survival of a certain young wizard.

He had stepped out of the floo network into the property's cosy kitchen to find Sirius waiting to greet him. The goblin had been delighted to see Mr Black again. The wizard looked a hundred percent better than the last time they had met and he shook the man's hand warmly.

'Mr Black, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here. Are you well?'

Sirius smiled at the elderly goblin and nodded. 'I am recovering nicely, thank you. I am aware that I did not give your briefing much attention the last time we met. I can only apologize for my lack of respect.'

Griphook exposed his teeth in pleasure at the man's carefully phrased words.

'Mr Black, you had just been through an horrendous ordeal. It was not the best time to be focusing on legal matters. I know Auror Moody was most displeased that his superiors insisted on telling you about young Harry Potter that day.'

Sirius grimaced in remembrance of that hideous file and pensieve memories.

'Yes, well thankfully that story has the chance for a happier ending.'

Cobbler appeared at that point and after the three had exchanged greetings, the elf led them over to the table to eat and talk.

Griphook looked around the friendly kitchen with a smile.

'Is he here?' he asked his old friend and Cobbler nodded.

'We wanted to ask your advice as we consider how to proceed.' Cobbler pulled a chair up to the table and looked to Sirius to continue.

Sirius spread his hands in a gesture of general confusion. 'I have no idea what to do for the best. Right now Harry is happy, safe and slowly recovering his health. Neither of us want to do anything that may jeopardize that; but neither do we want to spend the next eleven years deceiving everyone. It's also important that Harry gets the chance to interact with kids his age, especially as he has been so isolated up to now.'

Sirius rubbed a hand across his face. He had the irrational desire to kick the goblin out and board up all the windows and doors. Just the thought of Harry being exposed to the world out there was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

The goblin buttered a piece of toast and looked at the anxious faces before him. He could understand their fear; this would have to be handled very carefully.

'Is seems to me,' he said calmly. 'That you have three choices. Firstly, you continue to allow the world to believe that Mr Potter is dead and remain in hiding. There are many ways I could help you with that and it wouldn't necessarily mean staying in isolation. New identities could be created and even the Hogwarts letter system can be tampered with in the right circumstances.'

He paused. 'Secondly, you could come clean and let everyone know what has happened. That could be tricky. Everyone would be overjoyed of course but you may risk a political backlash once the initial euphoria has blown over. There would also be inevitable attempts to control Mr Potters future.'

Sirius sighed and rested his chin in his hands. It all sounded like bloody hard work.

'..and the third option?' Cobbler asked.

'Well, there might be a middle ground; a slow gradual reintroduction to the world.'

'How on earth could we do that?' Sirius asked in bemusement. 'As soon as someone sees him then surely the cat is out of the bag, so to speak?'

'Not necessarily.' Griphook poured more tea for them all and sat back in his chair. 'I have to say I think this is the option I would advise. A little rumour and misdirection could go a long way. I think you right to worry about the deception element and the last thing we want is the public attacking you for keeping Mr Potter hidden away. We need to cast you in the role of gallant rescuer.'

Sirius snorted. 'Harry rescued himself! It was his own family magic that brought him here.'

Griphook inclined his head in acknowledgement of Sirius's words. 'True, but that doesn't help you when first Cobbler and then yourself hid that fact from the world, and allowed them all to grieve for a child who wasn't dead.'

He held up a hand to stall their arguments. 'I'm not criticising, in fact I heartily approve. Our world is a much better place since Mr Potter's apparent demise.'

'What to do suggest, Griphook?' Cobbler asked seriously.

'Well,' the goblins face had developed a rather nasty looking grin and Sirius got the sudden impression that plotting was the man's favourite hobby. 'I would start a few rumours. At the moment, there is serious concern that you yourself are also dead Mr Black, so we need to quash that as well. Everyone knows that Mr Potter was seriously injured by his uncle so we start there. If not dead but badly hurt, where might a child end up?'

'A hospital,' Sirius suggested and the goblin nodded.

'So we create a file about an unidentified child being treated in a muggle hospital and then...I don't know; maybe running away. This gives _The Prophet_ something to write about and plants the suggestion that Mr Potter is still alive. Then we ensure that there are sightings of you as you diligently hunt for the boy.'

'..being the dedicated godfather that you are?' Cobbler added, getting into the swing of things.

Griphook's smile widened. 'Indeed; This allows you to start accessing the wizarding world again and begin building some allies. You will need to get everyone used to the idea of you being Mr Potters natural parent so that when you 'find him' there is no doubt of where he belongs'

'In the meantime Harry gets some more time to recover here,' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'This could work. How would we go about creating a false hospital file?'

The goblin laughed. 'Oh that bit's easy. I can create photos from Cobblers pensieve memories of the day Mr Potter arrived here and his injuries, and we have several contacts in the main London hospitals. It would need to be a busy teaching hospital where the staff turn over quickly. We are talking eight months ago now so it shouldn't be difficult. I can pass the file to the auror office, saying that you have been searching for the boy and have a lead and they will fall over themselves in excitement. A sly word to a contact at The Prophet and I am sure that they will publish the story.'

Sirius frowned. 'I'm not very good at deception. I would find it hard to lie to all those people.'

Griphook shook his head. 'You won't need to. I will pass on all the information. As far as the ministry and public are concerned you will be off hunting for your godson; the tragic lone hero betrayed by everyone and searching for justice.'

Cobbler and Sirius both laughed at the image the goblin was creating.

Griphook continued. 'To be blunt, Mr Black; no one expects you to be a team player after the injustice done to you by our world. It makes sense that you would not expect help from the authorities and would go it alone. I can also reassure you that there is an enormous amount of goodwill towards you amongst the current political powers.'

'...and once I've 'found' Harry?' Serious asked quietly.

'Then everyone would expect that you would retreat and recover from your ordeal together; just as you have now. If effect it would reset the clock for you both.'

Sirius looked the house elf who had steered them well this far. 'What do you think Cobbler?'

'I'm not sure I have the energy for a the whole secret identity thing Master Black. This sounds like a sensible alternative.'

Sirius took a deep shaky breath and nodded thoughtfully.

'Would you like me to start making arrangements?' Griphook asked and Sirius considered him for a minute before answering with a smile. 'Yes Griphook, thank you.'

He laughed at the absurdity of it all. 'I feel like we should have a mission name or something.'

That made even the goblin laugh, and he said dryly. 'Lord Black, I will try and think of one just for you.'

The three men looked around as the small, sleepy figure of Harry padded into the kitchen in his pyjamas. The boy froze in surprise as he realised there was a third person in the room and he instinctively moved in close to Sirius, hiding behind Sirius's back.

Sirius took Harry's hand and pulled the boy onto the bench beside him.

'Harry, this is Griphook. He is an important goblin from Gringotts bank and a very good friend of Cobbler's. He came especially to meet you.'

Harry smiled shyly and leant into his godfathers side. 'Hi Griphook.'

'It is a great pleasure to meet you Mr Potter,' Griphook said gently and Sirius was warmed by the genuine pleasure in the goblins eyes.

'Are you hungry, young man?' Sirius asked and Harry grinned up at him.

'Can we have waffles?' Harry whispered and Sirius leant down to whisper back.

'Waffles? I think we can manage that.'

Cobbler jumped down from the table to fix some waffles and Harry laid his head on Sirius's shoulders, stifling an enormous yawn. He let his godfather smooth his fringe back fondly, resisting the urge to go back to sleep.

Griphook watched the small boy with a smile, noticing the famous scar with a sinking heart. If either of these men had known about the prophecy they would probably have chosen option one, he thought sadly.

Knowing the trials this young man would still face, a secret identity in Taiwan would likely seem the better option. Sometimes the confidentiality element of his role was hard to manage.

Griphook picked up his tea and tried to keep his expression neutral as he watched the young boy spread half a jar of chocolate spread onto his waffles. It really was incredible how much trust seemed to exist between the two wizards already.

With the child's history that was all the more impressive. Griphook consoled himself with the thought that no matter how awful Mr Potters start in life had been; he was now being cared for by two of the most honourable men he knew.

That could surely only bode well.

**)O(**

**Review and make me smile**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**)O(**

Remus dumped the box of groceries on his new kitchen table and flicked his wand to start the kettle boiling. It had been a busy day, but a productive one.

He had been working for Minerva McGonagall for a month now and was really enjoying his new job. He had started helping with the headmistress's paperwork and was now holding the role of general admin worker for the school.

The last two weeks had been manically busy as he helped all the teachers implement the changes the new headmistress had decided on. It had been rather exciting to be involved in such a historic time in the schools history.

He peered into the pot he had left on the stove and tentatively sniffed the beef stew he had cooked yesterday. Still good, he thought happily and lit the stove to start the heating process.

He still hadn't quite got used to having his own place and had to keep shaking himself to believe that it was true. He had a job, his own flat and his neighbours were accepting him. The old lady next door had even packed him a care package before the last full moon,

'_Just in case you're not well enough to cook dear_,' she had said sweetly.

He chuckled at the thought that someone would knock on his door the day before he turned into a terrifying monster to make sure he had enough milk in the fridge.

Remus poured himself a large mug of tea and sat at the table with his back to the wood stove to steal as much heat as he could. It was below minus tonight and the snow was falling thickly outside. Now approaching late February, he was looking forward to the coming spring.

It had been a long, cold winter and everybody he met looked tired. The last nine months had brought so many positive changes to the wizarding community but it had all come at a high price.

Remus fingered the file that had been sat on his table for the last two weeks, his thoughts racing. He opened it to pull out the photo that he had spent so many hours staring at.

It was a photo of a young boy lying against crisp white sheets, his face as pale as the pillow case. The boys eyes were closed and traces of blood were still smeared on his sheets. His arm was heavily bandaged and raised on a pillow and there were bruises around his neck.

Remus traced the small lightening shaped scar on the boy's forehead with a faint smile. It was clearly a photo of young Harry Potter and according to the hospital report had been taken the night he had gone missing.

Meaning, there was a chance he was alive.

Al Moody had dropped a copy of the file off two weeks ago and had turned Remus's world upside down. Not only was there a new lead on Harry but according to Gringotts, it had been Sirius who had found it and passed it on the auror department.

Remus tucked the muggle photo back in it's file and cradled his mug of tea in his hands. He hadn't even dared to hope that his old friend was OK; not after so much time had passed with no news.

Now it appeared that Sirius had succeeded where everyone else had failed and they were now one step closer to finding Harry. The story had finally made it into the Daily Prophet yesterday and it had been all the staff and students had talked about all day.

Even Albus seemed to have a bit of renewed optimism and Remus had met the elderly wizard for lunch in The Three Broomsticks to discuss the latest news.

Albus was working part time as an advisor to the new Minister and Remus knew the elderly wizard was still rather frail. The news about Harry though had brought a smile back to the man's face and Remus had been hugely relieved to see it.

They had talked about Harry and Sirius and discussed the changes being made at the school and generally had a lovely lunch. Remus realised as he sat staring at his tea that today had been the first day he hadn't cried in months.

He was finally feeling a sense of optimism for the future.

Remus jumped, slightly spilling his tea as a loud knock rocked his kitchen door. Who on earth would be calling at this time of night and in this weather?

His flat was on the third floor and to reach the door, it was necessary to climb an old rickety set of stairs which were currently covered in a generous dusting of snow.

Remus palmed his wand and looked cautiously out of the glass panel to the small roof terrace outside. He couldn't see a soul. He drew his wand and opened the door, freezing at the sight that met him. His wand arm fell limply to his side.

Sat in his kitchen doorway was a very familiar, very wet black dog.

The dog looked at him for a moment and then seeing it wasn't about to be hexed, stood up and padded into the kitchen.

Remus numbly closed the door and turned to look at his friend, his eyes wet with tears. He knelt down beside the dog and somehow finding his voice, whispered hoarsely.

'Hi Padfoot.'

The dog shook himself, covering Remus and the small kitchen in half melted snow and Remus smiled weakly.

He gently reached out a hand and scratched the wet dogs ear, looking into two very serious grey eyes that were watching him cautiously. He had never seen Padfoot with a grown up expression before; it was rather disconcerting.

Remus swallowed and wiped his eyes trying to keep his emotions in check.

'It's very good to see you safe dear friend,' he whispered. 'I have some stew on the stove if you're hungry.'

Padfoot turned and padded over to the stove, curling up before the glass door that was slowly diffusing heat into the chilly flat. Remus walked slowly through to his sparse bedroom and pulled a blanket from his bed, glad of a moment to compose himself and blow his nose.

Sirius was here! He was really here.

Leaning against the door frame for a moment, he took a deep breath and allowed the relief to wash over him. It had been a very lonely existence for him these last five years and for a long time he had believed that all his friends were gone forever.

Now Sirius was sat just a few feet away and there was a chance, just a chance that Harry might be OK.

Sirius sat curled up near the stove and stared at the flames, allowing his thoughts to wander. Remus had not slammed the door in his face so that was a good start. He wasn't sure why he hadn't changed back into human form yet. Initially, he had thought that seeing Padfoot at his door, covered in snow, might diffuse some of the emotion tension of this meeting. His friends had always found his doggie form amusing.

That hadn't exactly worked. The naked emotion on Remus's face as he had looked down on him had almost stopped Sirius's heart. For the first time he had appreciated how hard this must have been for Remus. Seeing his friends murdered and coping with Sirius's apparent betrayal must have been earth-shattering.

He looked up as Remus walked back into the room, his eyes red and moist.

'Move out of the way a minute fleabag,' he said fondly and Sirius took a few steps away from the stove. He watched as his old friend lay the frayed blanket on the floor and added some more wood to the stove.

'There you go; that should be more comfy.'

Sirius climbed onto the blanket and made a big show of pawing it into a suitable nest; even walking in circles several times before collapsing down with a sigh. He was rewarded with a quiet chuckle and smirked as much as his dog form would allow.

Remus stirred the stew and set the table for two. He put a pot of ale on the stove to mull with spices and cut some big slabs of bread before settling himself on the rickety bench and looking down at his friend.

Sirius had stayed curled up, watching all this activity with hooded eyes. He saw Remus scuttling about the small kitchen, trying hard not to give into his emotions and saw the moment that he started to lose control.

Remus sat on the bench, staring hard at the grain of the wood in the table and tried not to completely lose it. Closing his eyes, he felt the first sob escape him and jumped as a wet nose nudged his hand. He lay his hand on Sirius's soggy head and finally gave in to the deep heaving sobs that had been buried for so many years.

Beside him Padfoot smoothly morphed back into human form and sliding onto the bench, pulled his old friends into his arms.

Sirius was shocked by how thin Remus was, the man felt like a child in his arms. He held his friend as he trembled and cried, not saying a word. There were no words to truly describe the agony of the last six years for either of them.

Eventually, Remus calmed although he continue to cling to Sirius's coat.

'I thought I had lost you all,' Remus whispered tearfully and Sirius felt his arms tighten convulsively around the thin shoulders.

'Not any more Moony; I'm back now.'

Remus sat up and looked up at his friend, his face streaked with tears.

'Can you ever forgive me,' he asked hoarsely. 'Can you ever forgive me for believing all those awful lies?'

Sirius smiled sadly. 'I never blamed you old friend. We had all allowed mistrust to come between us long before that night. I won't ever make the same mistake again.'

'Never again,' Remus said in agreement, his face grave.

'More importantly,' Sirius whispered urgently. 'I distinctly smell mulled ale and yet don't seem to have a cup.'

Remus laughed tearfully and extracting himself from his friends arms, stood up to find some mugs and a ladle.

The two men sat in the small kitchen for several hours whilst Remus caught his friend up on all his news and his new job and Sirius repeatedly reassured the werewolf that he was well and healthy. They ate the stew, drank the ale and then made a second batch. When they had finished that and were now rather worse for wear, they moved onto coffee and cake.

'I got this from my elderly neighbour,' Remus said with a chuckle. 'She made me a care package before the full moon.'

Sirius barked out a laugh. 'That's hilarious! Does she think you are less likely to eat her if you are full of cake?'

Remus punched his arm playfully. 'She was concerned. She was being nice.'

Sirius sobered suddenly, the grin falling from his face.' Has it been really bad Remus?'

Remus cradled his coffee cup, looking thoughtfully into it's swirling depths.

'It was awful for a while. I spent several years in the most remote places I could find. Things got better a few years ago when Severus developed his potion.'

Sirius's eyebrows rose. 'Severus Snape?'

Remus nodded. 'He's a potions master now; he's teaching at Hogwarts. He created the Wolfsbane potion. It means I can keep my mind when I transform. I just curl up and go to sleep now, although the side effects are hideous. I spend four days of every month in bed.'

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. Severus Snape of all people had made life tolerable for Moony. He must remember to thank the man when he had a chance.

Sirius nodded to the pink file perched at the end of the table. 'Is that a copy of Harry's hospital file?'

Moony nodded sadly. 'Yes, Al Moody dropped it off for me a few weeks ago. Have you had any luck with your search?'

Sirius paused and seeing his friends hopeful expression, allowed a slow grin to cover his face.

'Sirius?'

'Can you keep a secret Moony?'

Remus nodded numbly, his heart pounding.

'I left young Harry chomping into a plate of fish and chips and preparing to watch a Muggle movie about four hours ago.'

Sirius watched as his friends face flooded with relief and knew he had made the right decision. He could trust Remus and Harry needed some more people in his life.

'This is a secret Moony. I'm trying to buy him as much time as possible before the world starts vying for a piece of 'the-boy-who-lived'. Officially, I'm still looking for him.'

Remus nodded and pulled a tissue out of his sleeve so he could blow his nose.

'I understand,' he whispered. 'Can I see him?'

Sirius beamed. 'How does Sunday Roast at ours sound?'

'Love to!'

Sirius looked around the kitchen with a wry smile.

'Moony, old friend. Can I give you a piece of constructive criticism?

Remus frowned, instantly defensive about his little piece of real estate.

'What?'

'Well, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this place stinks of wet dog!'

Remus gave his friend an incredulous look before collapsing in laughter.

'I really hate you sometimes.'

Sirius grinned and reached for another piece of cake.

**)O(**

**A/N – OK kind reviewers. This is your chance to have your say. How far would you like to see this story continue? What characters would you like to see? I am your willing house elf in this :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

)O(

At exactly 11.45 the following Sunday morning, Remus took hold of the small stone that Sirius had turned into a port key and felt his stomach lurch. Mere seconds later he found himself standing on a small shale beach, looking at a very familiar hill line.

He turned to see Sirius leaning casually against a tree, a mug of coffee in his hands.

'Sirius, where are we? That seemed almost instantaneous.'

Sirius grinned and pointed off to the north.

'Your pokey excuse for a flat is exactly four and a half miles that way.'

Remus's expression widened into a delighted smile. '

'The cottage is this close? That's brilliant! I can help babysit, cook, anything you need. So we must be south because I can't see Hogwarts.'

Sirius pushed himself off the tree and strode over.

'South and slightly East, this is the bottom end of the great lake, if you climb to the top of that hill you can see the southern edge of Hogsmeade.'

'Why didn't James and Lily come here? If this was a retreat spot, what went wrong?'

Sirius looked out to the lake, his eyes shadowed.

'I don't know. We sent the wards here at the weekend and the following Friday, they...they were gone. I can only think that it all happened too fast. I know that James was having trouble making the port keys for here. Something about the magical energy of the landscape and the forbidden forest. It has taken me several months to get past it. You know James didn't have his wand on him when Voldemort attacked?'

Remus's eyes widened in shock.

'You're joking?'

'I wish I was,' Sirius said heavily. 'When I...when I found him he was lying at the bottom of the stairs. His wand was on his bedside table.'

'Careless idiot,' Remus barked. 'If he was here I would hit him.'

Sirius chuckled weakly. 'He was so very tired Remus. I'd never seen either of them look so wiped out. We hadn't seen you in months, Peter was acting all twitchy,' they both exchanged a dark look at that.'..and Lily thought she might be pregnant again.'

Remus's head shot up. 'My God! Was she?'

'I don't know. She hadn't done the spell to check, I think they couldn't face it with everything so unsure, but she had that look. You know what I mean.'

Remus nodded sadly. He did know; Lily had been beautiful when she was pregnant with Harry.

'Is this place really secure? For Harry I mean?'

Sirius nodded. 'The location is easy enough to find but it would be impossible to break through the wards; James and I set them in blood.'

Remus's eyes widened. 'You realise that's illegal right?'

Sirius shrugged. 'Yep; Are you going to turn me in?'

'Hell no,' Remus laughed. 'It was a great idea. Does this mean, I have to bleed today?'

Sirius laughed.'You don't have to. I can take you though them safely enough but if you want to be able to come and go when you please then we should add you.'

Remus nodded his agreement. A few drops of blood for unlimited acess to young Harry. Seemed like a fair trade.

They walked up to the clearing in silence and Remus looked around in genuine pleasure. The location was stunning and the heavy snow that had fallen this week gave the place an enchanted feeling.

Sirius paused before the clearing and took out his wand, reaching for his friends hand.

'Better let me,' Remus said wryly. 'Infected blood and all.'

Remus ran his wand across his palm and let Sirius guide his hand to the invisible membrane. Sirius spoke the words to the wards password and added his own blood to the mix and the wards shimmered for a moment before letting them through.

Remus smiled happily at the pretty white cottage, all but buried under a mountain of snow. The blue shutters were tightly closed against the February winds and each of the four chimneys were billowing out grey smoke. The wood smoke hung heavily in the air.

'It's perfect,' breathed happily.

'You should have seen the place at the end of summer. Stunning, absolutely stunning.'

Sirius opened the door for Remus, and shouldered it closed again against the rapidly strengthening wind.

'Welcome to Jasmine Cottage,' he said warmly.

Remus glanced around the bright and friendly hallway, his smile widening as Cobbler strode in to take their coats.

'Mr Lupin, it is a great pleasure to see you again,' the elf said warmly and Remus nodded at him.

'Likewise Cobbler, I guess you have your hands full again now?'

The elf grimaced. 'Indeed.'

'Is everything OK,' Sirius questioned, seeing the strain in the elfs face.

'Master Potter is in his room crying, Sir. I'm afraid we had some difficulty with Barney again.'

Sirius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

'You'll have to excuse me a minute Moony. We had a rough night last night and Harry is a little grumpy this morning.'

'Can I help?'

'You can help by going and plonking yourself near the fire and making yourself comfortable. He just needs a little reassurance.'

'What does a rough night consist of?' Moony questioned.

'Nightmares.'

'Yours or his?'

Sirius smiled at his friend perceptiveness. 'His on this occasion. He is always a little unsettled the morning after. It's as though the past has intruded on the house so he tests the boundaries a little, just to make sure that it's still safe and no one's going to get the belt out.'

Remus scowled heavily. 'Bastard,' he muttered and Sirius murmured in agreement.

'If the git wasn't already dead, I would probably be on my way back to Azkaban by now.'

Sirius headed for the stairs as Remus threw one last question at him.

'Who's Barney?'

'One of his snakes, he keeps letting them out and creating chaos.'

Remus didn't know what to respond to first; the _one_ of his snakes comment or the fact that he had called the thing Barney.

He decided he probably didn't want to know and instead followed Cobbler through to the sitting room where three large sofas were arranged around a roaring fire. He sat himself nearest to the flames and allowed the elf to serve him tea. A muggle radio station was playing classical music in the background and Remus quickly found himself relaxing into the soft cushions.

Ten minutes later Sirius appeared at the door with a small raven haired boy padding along beside him and Remus felt his heart clench as the large green eyes regarded him with interest.

'Hello Harry,' he said gently, patting the seat beside him.

With a quick look at his godfather for permission, Harry scuttled over and climbed up onto the sofa.

'My name's Remus. You won't remember me but I used to come and play with you when you were a baby.'

'You're my Uncle Moony,' the boy said confidently and Remus swallowed, his throat thick with emotion.

'That's right kiddo, it's great to see you again.'

Sirius collapsed on the sofa beside them and sucked his hand enthusiastically.

'Bloody Barney, bit me again,' he grumbled and Harry giggled.

'OK, I have to ask,' Remus said with a laugh. 'You named a snake Barney?'

'It's cos he's purple,' Harry explained and at Remus's confusion added. 'You know, like Barney the dinosaur?'

'Barney the purple dinosaur.' Remus stated flatly, looking at Sirius who shrugged.

'Don't ask me. I'm making this whole thing up as I go along.'

Remus laughed and looked at the raven haired boy sat beside him.

'How many snakes do you have Harry?'

'Seven; well eight but Suzie just visits sometimes. She doesn't like the tank so she's gone away to hiberate until the sun comes back so only seven live here.'

'_Seven_,' said Remus faintly whilst Sirius corrected Harry's statement.

'It's _hibernate _Harry, and don't worry, Suzie will be back before you know it.'

'She said she might not come back,' Harry said worriedly, biting his bottom lip, missing how Remus's eyes rose and looked at Sirius.

'She did, did she?'

'Oh, yes,' said Sirius to his friend. 'Very talkative to young Harry they are.'

'Interesting.'

Remus smiled down at the young boy thoughtfully. Well that rose some interesting questions. He didn't remember James ever mentioning a Parselmouth in his family before.

'Would you like to see Barney?' Harry asked eagerly and Remus smiled.

I would like that very much, Harry, but not just now. I think the snakes are maybe not meant to be out of their tanks at the moment?'

'Oh yeah,' Harry blushed and looked down at his lap whilst Sirius flashed his friend a grateful look over the boys head.

Recovering quickly, Harry jumped up from the sofa and ran over to Sirius.

'Can I go play in the snow?'

'Course you can squirt. Just make sure you wrap up and...'

'...I know, I know. Don't go out the garden without you.' Harry jumped up and gave his godfather a quick hug before racing out of the room.

Remus chuckled.

'He's...' he trailed off.

'Amazing, intelligent, trusting, beautiful. I know. I can't believe I'm here Remus.'

'You're doing a great job, you know,' Remus said gently. 'To have been through what he has and be so relaxed with you is an incredible achievement.'

Sirius sighed heavily. 'I hope so. He seems to be doing really well but he swings between such extreme states.'

'I would think it would be normal to have some bad behaviour at this age, even more so with such a difficult past.'

'That's just it Remus. He's never badly behaved. He's _too_ good. He's so sensitive to others. When I first arrived, I was not in a very good state and he practically nursed me. There were whole days when you wouldn't know a child lived here, he was so quiet and careful. Other times it's like having a toddler in the house; he's clingy and weepy and scared of everything. It's heartbreaking and it makes me want to wring those muggles necks.'

'Well, he's only six,' Remus reasoned.

'Seven,' Sirius corrected and watched as his friend paled.

'Of course; he had a birthday. I think in my mind he got frozen at six..'

'Because you thought he had died,' Sirius finished for him. 'I know. A general misconception we are working to fix.'

'What's the plan? When are you going to tell everyone the truth?'

'The Goblins are helping us at the moment. They have been planting fake muggle recordings of Harry in London. It is giving the impression that he is living amongst the homeless kids there and the auror department are investigating. Anything, they think they have found, they pass on to me through the Goblins and every few days I reciprocate. I have been careful to make sure I am sighted occasionally in London to keep the impression I am still searching. In the meantime I have gotten my guardianship of Harry ratified by the ministry so there will be no debate or problems once I have 'found' him.'

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

'That sounds a good plan. How long are going to keep this up?'

'I think a few more months. I need to start forging some friends and allies again in the meantime. To that end, I was wondering how you felt about a drink in The three Broomsticks this evening?'

Remus smiled. 'That's a great idea. Minerva and Poppy are going there this evening for birthday drinks if you feel ready for that?'

Sirius considered for a moment and nodded. 'Who's birthday?'

'Poppy's. She's fifty five today.'

'Well, I guess I have to face people sometime. I was always rather fond of McGonagall.'

'As she was of you,' Remus said gently. 'I take it you don't want to tell them?'

Sirius shook his head. 'Not yet. It would be hard to keep them away if they knew and I want to introduce Harry to others gradually.'

Sirius looked over his shoulder with a frown and moved to get up.

'What is it? I don't hear anything.'

'Exactly,' said Sirius with a grin. 'The first thing I learnt about parenthood was that if you go ten minutes without hearing a racket then something is very wrong. Do you fancy a snowball fight?'

Remus laughed. 'OK, but I'm on Harry's team.'

Cobbler watched from the kitchen window as the three wizards played in the snow and Sirius got practically buried by Remus who was making his snowballs magically. They then built a large snowman, directly in front of the front porch, complete with hat, scarf, facial features and a movement charm. The elf smiled at the scene and returned to preparing the roast meal.

He hummed happily. The family was growing day by day, it was lovely to watch.

**)O(**

Later that evening, Sirius paused with his hand on the door of the pub and took a deep breath.

'My first public engagement,' he said in a joking tone but Remus could hear the nervousness in his friends voice.

Remus patted his friend on the back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and then led the way into the quiet bar. He immediately spotted his colleagues in the corner, seeing that they had surprisingly been joined by Severus Snape.

He looked back at his friend nervously, seeing Sirius's eyebrows rise as he spotted the third member of the group.

'Are you going to be nice?' he asked sternly.

'I will if he will,' Sirius said with a mock pout, surprised when he didn't get a smile out of his friend.

Remus pulled him around the corner of the bar so they were out of line of sight.

'I mean it Padfoot, this man has done so much for me. I'm not proud of the way we treated him in school and will not be a part of that kind of nastiness again.'

Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

'I promise not to call him Snivelous OK! If he's nice, I will be too.'

Remus sighed heavily. 'He's never nice,' he said in defeat. 'In fact he makes an art form out of being unpleasant but I kind of feel I deserve it.'

'Because of school?' Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

'Yes, because of school. He's been pretty decent about Harry actually. He even asked me how I was doing after I watched the pensieve evidence. You know he was ill after collecting those memories?'

Sirius peered around the bar at the hook nosed man.

'Really?'

'Yes, he vomited all over the police interrogation room. Albus said he was impressed Severus didn't hex the muggle to death.

'Yeah, OK,' Sirius conceded. 'Being upset about Harry earns him a point. Shall I get the drinks whilst you warn the staff that a notorious mass murderer is joining them for birthday drinks?'

Remus smiled and wandered off to his colleagues table whilst Sirius approached the bar, giving Rosmerta a wry smile. Too his surprise, she came around the front and pulled him into a hug.

'Welcome back Si, it's good to see you.'

'And you Rosmerta, how's business?'

'Better, now my favourite mutt is back?' she said with a grin and he rose an eyebrow at her.

'Mutt?'

She leant in to whisper in his ear. 'You had a habit of transforming when you were particularly pissed. I often saw the four of you disappearing off in the distance in... lets say other forms.'

'Bugger!' Sirius swore. 'We always thought we were being careful.'

She smiled. 'Well, don't worry. I never told anyone although it might be an idea to register now. So what can I do you for? Still a fan of the single malt?'

Sirius sighed happily. 'That would do nicely, and whatever the Hogwarts lot are drinking.'

She set up a tray with a sherry for Poppy, fire whisky for Remus and three single malts for him, Severus and Minerva.

'These lot are on the house Si, call it a welcome home gift.'

He leant over the bar and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

'Thanks love.'

'Good luck finding that boy,' she said quietly and he nodded seriously.

Sirius took the tray and approached the table cautiously, rather nervous despite Remus's encouraging smile. He needn't have worried. Both witches embraced him warmly and even Severus gave a curt, polite nod in his direction.

He slid onto the bench and joined smoothly into the conversation which was focused around the reforms in the school and ministry. He was aware of the glances from other tables as people came and went but was relieved to see that most looks thrown his way were either friendly or sympathetic. It seemed that his transition back into the wizarding world might not be as difficult as he had feared.

Inevitably, the conversation eventually came around to Harry but more surprisingly, it was Severus who first brought it up.

'Have you made any further progress in finding young Mister Potter?'

Sirius smiled at the man. He could see what Remus had meant, there seemed to be genuine concern there.

'There have been quite a number of leads over the last week or so. Some of the recorded footage is very clear so we definitely know that it is Harry now.'

Sirius noted how both the women let out relieved breaths.

'That's very good news Sirius,' Poppy said shakily.

Sirius smiled at her. 'The aurors are looking in all the main places so I am following up some of the more obscure leads. Between the lot of us, we should find him. The good news is that he seems to getting about OK so he is obviously recovered from his injuries. Of course, he is only seven so we need to find him quickly but I'm confident we will.'

He exchanged a glance with Remus who nodded discreetly and then gently changed the topic back to the birthday celebrations.

Another stage completed, Sirius thought with a relieved sigh. He had even managed to have a drink in a public place without breaking out in a cold sweat. No one had hexed him or run screaming for the door.

All in all, things were going well.

Severus sat nursing his whisky and hiding a small smile. His legilimency was getting quite good now and it had been relatively easy to slip unnoticed into the front of Blacks mind.

The moment he had mentioned the Potter child, Severus had been assaulted by the image of Black, Lupin and a small messy haired boy eating a Roast Chicken dinner around a large kitchen table.

He discreetly watched as Black and Minerva had a friendly argument about the future of wizarding education and had to admit to himself that he was actually impressed.

Black had managed to protect the boy from the press and the blasted ministry, whilst still ensuring there would be a place for Potter when he was ready. He had reassured McGonagall and Pomfrey, without giving away any ground or shutting them out.

He had never thought that either of the men had that amount of cunning or subtlety in them.

From what he had seen, the child looked healthy, happy and loved. It had clearly been exactly the right move to make.

Severus downed the last of his whisky and stood up.

'Top-up?' he questioned the table and they all nodded eagerly or in Poppy's case unsteadily as she peered at him through rather unfocused eyes.

_I am so not carrying her home_, he thought wryly before moving to the bar to buy the next round. He might make Black and Lupins a double, he thought in an unusual fit of generosity.

If only for thinking like a Slytherin for once in their lives.

**)O(**

**A/N – Review and I write quicker! Honest.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**)O(**

Sirius paced outside Harry's bedroom, resisting the urge to wring his hands in his anxiety. _Where the hell was Remus? Why was it taking so long?_

As if in answer to his query, the noise of the floo roaring to life sent him running to the top of the stairs as Remus came striding into view.

'Poppy's not there!,' he said breathlessly. 'The school is closed down for the holiday, I couldn't find anyone. Is there any change?'

Sirius shook his head frantically. 'I can't wake him up Moony. I don't know what to do.'

Remus grabbed his friends arms and squeezed as hard as he dared.

'It'll be OK Sirius, but we are going to have to take him St Mungo's'

Sirius nodded tearfully and headed back into his godsons room. He took in a shaky breath at Harry's pale white face lying so still against the pillow; not a single mark on his body.

It had been an hour since Sirius had looked out of the kitchen window and seen his precious ward lying in a tangled heap at the foot of the huge oak tree in the garden.

Sirius couldn't ever remember feeling as scared as he lay Harry on the bed and made frantic floo calls to Poppy and then Remus when that had failed.

He gently lifted Harry into his arms and Remus helped him to wrap a blanket around the boy.

'Siri?' Remus said gently as they carefully walked down the stairs. 'You need to decide on a story. Harry is still technically 'missing'.'

'I guess I just say I found him in..erm, Newcastle?'

Remus nodded. 'We can say we found him in an abandoned building. It would fit with the living homeless tales you've been spinning.'

Sirius shifted Harry's weight in his arms as he reached for a handful of floo powder.

'Oh God Remus, I built that tree house. It's my fault! If anything happens to ….'

'It's not your fault,' his friend cut him off. 'Accidents happen with children; you can't avoid that. Lets get him some help shall we. You can beat yourself up later.'

Sirius nodded and stepped into the fire.

'St Mungos,' he cried louder than strictly necessary and stepped out into the white marble foyer of the famous hospital. Sirius was aware of Remus stepping out behind him a moment later and following him swiftly to the reception desk.

With impressive efficiency, Sirius soon found himself stood on the wrong side of charmed screens as a flurry of healers surrounded the still boy, their wands moving quickly as they cast a variety of diagnostic spells.

A young staff member in a purple tunic grasped Sirius gently by the elbow and led him away from the screens, to a small seating area.

'Sir, if I could just take some details from you and then we can let you back in with your son,' she stated quietly, clearly used to dealing with distressed loved ones.

Sirius nodded numbly, desperate to be on the other side of those screens.

'Can you tell me what happened sir?'

'I'm not sure, a fall I think.' Sirius exchanged a worried glance with Remus. It was important that they gave the healers as accurate a picture as possible so they could help Harry.

'I found him lying at the foot of...of a flight of stairs. It was in an abandoned building. I think the stairs had given way. Maybe a 20 foot drop.'

The healer nodded and disappeared behind the screens to give the vital information to the staff working on the boy before returning a few minutes later and taking a seat beside the two men.

'How is he?' Remus asked quietly and the healer smiled.

'Healer Argos is looking after him just now. He will come and talk to you as soon as he has some information for you. Can I just take a few details from you.'

'Can you tell me your son's name?'

Sirius swallowed. Well this was it then, he thought wryly. No more privacy for any of them.

'He's my godson and his name is Harry Potter.' Sirius almost whispered.

The healers eyes shot up from her notes and he saw recognition blaze in her eyes as she realised who he was.

'You found him,' she stated, almost as quietly as Sirius himself had been and he nodded in reply. She smiled tearfully and swiftly stood.

'These questions can wait, let me go find out how he's doing for you'

Sirius watched her walk swiftly away and then buried his face in his hands with a groan.

'Now I feel terrible. Everyone's going to think I was the gallant rescuer instead of a negligent parent.'

Remus slung his arm around his friends shoulders. 'You weren't negligent Sirius. I've never seen a more attentive parent. Harry was playing in his tree house and somehow fell. You haven't done anything wrong here and besides we need people to see you as Harry's personal hero. That's the whole point of Griphook's plan.'

Sirius looked up at his friend and groaned again. 'Griphook! I'm such an idiot! He set up emergency medical help for us. We didn't need to come here at all.'

Remus ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. 'Yes, I had forgotten that as well. He squeezed his friends shoulder. 'Perhaps it's for the best. You couldn't keep this pretence up forever and I think people will respect your privacy, at least for a few months. The cottage is still well hidden after all.'

Sirius opened his mouth to answer and then abruptly stopped as the young healer returned, accompanied by an older man in a deep navy robe.

'Mr Black?'

Sirius stood and nodded, reaching out to shake the hand the man offered.

'I'm Healer Argos, I'm the shift leader here tonight and have been tending to Harry.'

'Is he...will he...,' Sirius broke off, his throat closing on him.

'Harry's fine Mr Black. He had a nasty head injury consistent with a fall and some bruising to his back but nothing too serious. He is starting to come around now although he is still a little disorientated. He has been asking for a 'Barney.''

Sirius let out a ragged breath as relief washed over him and sat down abruptly.

'Perhaps a calming draft?' The healer said softly to his colleague and she bustled away leaving the three men alone.

Healer Argos perched on the table before Sirius's seat and patted his arm. 'How would you like us proceed Mr Black. We could keep Harry here overnight and do a full medical review to see how he is doing but that would mean completing admission paperwork which means the Ministry and quickly afterwards the media would know of Harry's whereabouts. Alternatively, I could send him home with you this evening and have a Healer come and see him there in the morning.'

The younger healer reappeared with a glass of water and a small purple vial that she handed to Sirius with a gentle smile. He quickly downed the potion and glass of water, feeling instantly less shaky. Harry was fine! Just a bump on the head, nothing to worry about at all. He took a deep breath and considered the healers question.

'I think I would prefer him to remain here overnight and get checked out thoroughly. I'm not sure when he would have last had medical attention. Anything you can do to keep the Ministry vultures away would be much appreciated.

The healer nodded sympathetically. 'I'm sure we could keep the paperwork out of the system until the morning. If you don't mind me saying so Mr Black, I wouldn't mind giving you a thorough check up as well. I imagine it has been a while since you received any medical care.'

'That's a good idea Sirius,' Moony said gently as he saw his friend grimace. 'It would put my mind at rest.'

Sirius shrugged, and the healer smiled. 'Excellent. I will set up a twin room for you and Harry. Would you like to see him? I imagine that you didn't get the chance to introduce yourself properly before.'

Sirius jumped up, his mind racing. This is where it could all unravel if Harry showed instant recognition.

Sirius strode to Harry's bed, his breath catching all over again as he took his godson's hand in his. He was still so pale. Harry's eyes flickered open and he gave a weak smile before his eyelids slid down again heavily and he drifted back to sleep.

'We have given him a mild calming draft so he will likely be a bit sleepy for a while,' the healer explained.

'I thought you weren't meant to sleep with a concussion?' Remus asked worriedly.

'There is no evidence of swelling on his brain so we aren't worried at all,' Healer Argos explained. 'It's perfectly safe for him to sleep and good that he gets some rest now. His back is likely to be sore tomorrow when the bruising comes out and he might find it harder to rest.'

The Healer conjured two chairs which he set beside the bed. He then conjured a second single bed and a pair of pyjamas and robe for Sirius. He gave Sirius a pointed look before leaving the room and the two men alone.

Sirius sighed heavily before changing into the hospital pyjamas and coming to sit beside Harry, his hand automatically resting on the young boys head.

'Well this day has certainly not gone the way I expected it to.'

Remus smiled. 'I'm amazed you have managed to hide him this long, to be honest. How you have managed to meet Minerva for coffee every week and not let anything slip is beyond me.'

'That's because she scares you silly,' Sirius said with a snort.

Remus chuckled. 'Well, I can't really deny that although she has been a great boss. I will be sorry to see this job come to an end.'

'She can't make it permanent?' Sirius asked, lowering his voice to a whisper as Harry frowned and stirred in his bed.

'No; it was only ever a temporary thing whilst all the changes were settling in. I have been glad to still have work to do over the summer holidays but my contract finishes in four weeks. I will have to look for something else then.'

Sirius turned back to his godson as Harry yawned and opened his eyes again.

'Padfoot?' he said sleepily and Sirius ran a finger across the boys forehead.

'I'm here kid, so is Moony. How are you feeling?'

'Bumped my head,' Harry mumbled and Sirius chuckled.

'I know kid, you scared me silly. Did you fall out of the tree?'

Harry bobbed his head and then winced. 'Ouch. I was trying to catch my snitch, I leant over too far.'

'That must have been scary,' Sirius said gently and Harry nodded before moving in closer to his godfathers side.

Sirius slipped his arm beneath the boys shoulders and pulled him into a firm hug.

'You're fine now kid. The healers are going to keep you in the hospital tonight but I'm staying too.' Sirius exchanged a look with Remus before continuing. 'Do you remember what we said about talking with other witches and wizards?'

Harry snuggled into Sirius's side, burying his face into the man's robe.

'You mean that it's a secret that I'm living with you and that everyone thinks I'm hiding somewhere?'

'Yeah, kid,' he stoked Harry's hair gently. 'Well, Moony and I told the healers that we found you in Newcastle so everyone will think that we have just met. Do you think you can remember that?'

Harry bobbed his head. 'I have to say I was living with the homeless kids?'

'That's right Harry,' Remus added. 'You don't have to say too much. You can say that you don't want to talk about it. Everyone will understand.'

Harry leant back against the pillow and eyed his uncle and godfather seriously.

'Does this mean we don't have to hide no more?...and we can go visit the wizards shops and Hogwarts?'

Sirius grinned. 'That's exactly what it means Harry.'

He broke off as the healer entered the room and pretending he hadn't seen the man, added. 'So if you want to Harry, you can come and live with me now? We can be a brand new family.'

Harry glanced at the healer and catching on quickly, gave a shy smile. 'I would like that Sir, if Barney my snake can come too?'

Sirius hid a grin as he answered. 'I'm sure Barney can come too if we can find him.'

'...and he can live in my room and doesn't have to be in a tank all the time?' Harry added cheekily and Remus hid a laugh under a sudden coughing fit.

The healer added a note to Harry's chart and backed away.

'There are clearly important negotiations going on here so I will leave you three in peace.'

'Slytherin!' Remus coughed into Sirius's ear once the healer had gone. 'The boy's definitely Slytherin.'

**)O(**

Al Moody stood in the corridor at St Mungo's cradling a cup of black coffee in his hand and smiled in satisfaction. This mornings events were long overdue.

It was barley 9 am but he had been up for several hours and had already been at his desk when the message had reached him that Harry Potter and Sirius Black had been admitted to St Mungos.

He had hurried over with Kingsley, fearful about what he would find and had been relieved to discover that both were fine and that Black had actually been persuaded to have a routine health check.

Al moved back to the window and smiled at the sight before him. A small black haired child lay curled up in the bed, one tiny foot hanging over the edge and his arms wrapped around a stuffed dragon. Sirius Black was sleeping in a armchair beside the boy, his own bed abandoned at some point in the night. The man's feet were propped up on the boys bed and one hand lay across the child's arm.

He glanced away as Kingsley's sure strides echoed down the empty corridor. The tall dark man smiled and came to stand beside him, his almost regal presence steadying Al as it always did.

'That's a nice sight, isn't it?' the man said softly, looking back into the hospital room and Al sighed.

'It was one I was beginning to think I would never see.' Al admitted. 'Have you reported in?'

Kingsley handed his superior the files he had completed.

'Yes, I have just got off the floo with Arthur Weasley. He will spread the word but not until after lunch. Both Black and young Harry are expected to be discharged home by then so it will give them some time to go to ground before The Prophet get the story. I also informed Minerva McGonagall, Lupin was apparently with Black when they found the boy so he is in the picture.'

Al nodded. 'Well, there's nothing left to do here then. Lets go and leave them to wake up in peace. It's not often we get a happy ending in this line of work, is it?'

Kingsley took a last look at the fledgling family and thought fondly of his own loved ones, safely tucked up at home.

'I hope I get to meet Harry one day. I would like a image of a live, healthy boy to drive those awful pensieve memories away.'

Al grunted. 'You're not the only one lad. You're not the only one.'

The two men headed off for a late breakfast, both feeling the heaviness that had infiltrated the wizarding world these last few years, finally lifting from their shoulders.

**)O(**

**A/N - Thats all folks! Sorry that was mean, not really. **

**I will be continuing this story in a sequel / possibly series but I need your help.**

**What would you like to see happen? Would you like it to pick up immediately after this one or skip to Harry starting Hogwarts? Which characters do you like? Are Sirius and Remus just friends? Which house will Harry get sorted into? Let me know and I will take it from there. Thanks for reading. Kendra.**


End file.
